For Our Ladies
by APrairiefan
Summary: A Mother's Day story. Will the Town of Walnut Grove have their wives and mothers on Mother's Day?
1. Chapter 1

A story for Mother's Day Weekend: Will Walnut Grove have their wives and mothers on Mother's Day?

FOR OUR LADIES

Chapter 1:

The year is 1876, The Children are in School learning about Indians and wars from the 1600s -1700s. For about a week in the evenings the Town of Walnut Grove has been hearing war crys from an Indian Camp a couple miles out of town. About two weeks before Mother's Day the children are in school studying and the men are in town working, all of a sudden the biggest war cry is heard, (WHOOP, WHOOP). The school students get rallied, Miss Beadle does her best to calm the children, "Everything will be ok, have your seats." The sounds of the war cry stop, the children have their seats and continue their studies.

An hour passes, the children are still in school the men are still working at the Feed and Seed, Hansen's Mill. The wives and mothers are at home doing their household chores. The Indians are going from farm to farm grabbing the womenfolk they have taken Grace Snider and three other womenfolk. The Indians are coming up to the Ingalls farm, Jack the dog is tied up to the fence of the barn (Mr. Ingalls didn't want him loose just in case the Indians did come by for it would cause more trouble if Jack attacked). Carrie is playing with Jack and sees the Indians going into the house where her Ma is. Carrie runs into the house to see what is happening. Carrie runs in and asks, "Ma, Ma, are you ok?"

The Chief, Ceaser Black Crow says, "Kid Be Quiet!" Carrie begins to cry. The Chief tells one of his Indians to gag her mouth shut. They gag Carrie's mouth with a piece of cloth and sits her in the corner. Carrie begins to kick and hit at the Indians so the Indians also tie her hands and feet.

Chief Ceaser Black Crow, ties Mrs. Ingalls' hands and puts her on his horse and rides off. Jack is barking and trying to get loose. Carrie is all by herself in the house.

The Indians now have five ladies from Walnut Grove and have taken them to their Indian Camp. Chief Ceaser Black Crow tells his Indians, ''We still don't have enough ladies to make into squaws. We will go into the town of Walnut Grove."

Meanwhile in Town, the children are at recess and eating their lunch. Mrs. Olsen is in the Mercantile tending to the store, her husband Nels is out of town making deliveries for his 'Wagon Store' that he temporarily set up for ones who can't make it into Town. Chief Black Crow goes into the Mercantile grabs Mrs. Olsen, ties our hands up and gags her mouth shut. Then he goes over to the School and does the same to Miss Beadle, the school teacher. All the children are screaming and crying. The men are stopped working looking around and wondering what is happening. Laura Ingalls runs up to her Pa. "Pa, Pa, The Indians have taken Miss Beadle and Mrs. Olsen."

Mr. Ingalls trying to calm Laura says, "Don't worry, half pint, we will get them back where is Mary I'll take you both home."

Charles and his 2 girls get in the wagon and head home. They pull up to their house not knowing Caroline has also been taken, Jack is still barking. Charles tells Laura, "Laura go untie Jack." Laura unties Jack and Jack runs up to the house, which the door is open.

Charles, Mary and Laura walk in and sees Carrie by herself in the corner with a gag in her mouth and tied up. Both Mary and Laura cry out, "Carrie?, Pa?, Where is Ma?"

Charles picks up Carrie unties her and takes the cloth out of her mouth and she begins to cry, "Pa, they took Ma, the Indians took Ma."

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The Town of Walnut Grove is in a state of distress for all the wives and mothers have been taken captive by the Sioux Indians. The children are crying for their mothers. It's a Saturday morning and the men are in the School/Church building for a meeting on what to do, on how to find their wives. Rev. Alden is there with them. Rev. Alden asks the group of men, "Anyone have any ideas on how we can find and track down the Indians?"

Mr Laribee answers and says, ''The only thing I know to do is call the U.S Cavalry to help us they can track horses and also have guns and weapons if we should have to attack the Indians."

Charles replies, ''I don't think it will come to attacking the Indians. The Indians have always seemed to be reasonable with me. There must be a reason for all of this."

Laribee disagrees and replies, ''The Indians have always been Savages!"

Edward starts to say, ''I agree with Mr. Ingalls there has to be a reason, but the question is what? and why?"

*****. *****. *****. ***** *****. *****

Meanwhile in the Indian Camp, the Chief, Caesar Black Crow, has his Indians gathered around a campfire while the ladies are tied up inside an Indian teepee. Caesar Black Crow says to his tribe, ''We will head out at sunup for Kansas City and these ladies will be our squaws, making our meals and being mothers to our children, etc..."

In the teepee where the ladies are, Mrs. Olsen is asking Grace Snider and Mrs. Ingalls, "What do you think these Savages Indians have planned for us?"

Grace Snider answers, ''I don't know."

Mrs. Ingalls replies, "I've overheard them saying something about making us into squawls and mothering their children."

Just then 3 Indian kids enter the teepee as Mrs. Olsen is saying, ''Oh No they won't!"

The 3 giggling Indian kids which are girls about 7 to 10 years old, one walks up to Mrs. Ingalls and starts to braid her hair and says, ''I want you as my mommy, is it ok if I call you mommy?"

Mrs. Ingalls is speechless.

Another little Indian girl goes up to Grace Snider and gives her a hug and says, "Mommy."

The third girl goes up to Mrs. Olsen, sits on her lap and asks, "Can I call you Mommy?"

Mrs. Olsen pushes the little girl off her lap and says, "NO!"

The little girl begins to cry.

Mrs. Ingalls says to Harriet, "That wasn't nice of you Harriet."

Mrs. Olsen replies, "Nice of me? Why should we be nice? We are not these salvages kids Mother's."

Grace Snider with a tear in her eye says, "True, but it is like they don't have anyone to love them."

Harriet answers, "So does that mean we should just take these savage kids as our own and forget about ours?"

Mrs. Ingalls answers, ''Of course not but we need to do something for them."

*****. *****. *****. *****. *****. *****

Back in Walnut Grove the men are leaving the meeting. Nels who has just gotten back from his deliveries in his 'wagon store' and Charles are speaking Nels says to Charles, "Harriet can be a pest and a nag at times but I still love her and hope she is ok."

Charles laughs just a little bit and says, ''We hope they are all ok."

Nels agrees and says, ''I will call the U.S Calvary and ask them to come and help us."

Nels calls the U.S Calvary and gets a Sgt. York on the phone and tells him what has happened. Sgt. York says, ''We will be there as soon as possible but it may a little while. We are having the same problems with Indians all over the States."

Nels answers, "I'm so sorry, I wonder why the Indians are doing this we haven't been at war or anything for years? Please hurry Mother's Day is coming and we all need our ladies and the children need their mothers."

Mr York replies, ''We know and we will do our best."

Will the Town of Walnut Grove have their wives and mothers back for Mother's Day?

Will the Indian children have someone to love them?

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It's the Sunday before Mother's Day and the Indians who have taken all the ladies from Walnut Grove have now left the territory for Kansas City. Chief Caesar Black Crow on the way to Kansas City has Mrs. Olsen cleaning and Mrs. Ingalls and Grace Snider cooking and serving meals to all the Indians and the Indian children. The Indian children are being loved by Mrs. Ingalls and Grace Snider but Mrs. Olsen just pushes them away. Mrs. Ingalls says to Harriet, ''These kids are not our own but they need a mother's love."

Mrs. Olsen asks, "What happened to their mothers?"

Mrs. Ingalls answers, ''I don't know but they need someone."

*****. ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Back in Walnut Grove, the U.S Calvary has mentioned to Charles, Mr. Edwards and Nels Olsen that they have tracked down the Indians heading to Kansas City.

Charles says, ''Great! Can we go with you to bring back our ladies?

Sgt. York answers, 'Of course."

Hours later Charles, Mr. Edwards, Nels Olsen and the U.S Cavalry has caught up to the Indians where they have camped on the Kansas trail for the night. About a quarter of a mile away from the Indian Camp Sgt. York says, ''The Indians are up ahead."

Charles says, Let me go and talk to them the Indians have always been friendly with me."

Sgt. York answers, ''Ok, Charles but be careful" As Sgt. York hands Charles a rifle he says, "Fire once if you need us."

As Charles takes the rifle and answers, "Ok Sgt. but I don't think I will need that."

Charles rides into the Indian Camp and talks to the Chief and asks him why they had taken their ladies.

Ceaser Black Crow answers, ''We need mothers for our children for all of our Indian ladies have died from a mysterious disease."

Charles replies, "I'm sorry to hear that! but our children also need their mothers, if you return our ladies peaceably we can try to help you find suitable mothers for your children. We have the U.S Cavalry about a quarter of a mile away and I'm sure they can help you."

Chief answers with a little bit of a tear and says, "Ok Charles you can have your ladies and we will go with you to see how the U.S Calvary can help us."

Caesar Black Crow rides with Charles to where the U.S Cavalry is and upon arriving Charles tells Sgt York, ''They are going to give our ladies back but the Indians need help finding mothers for their children for theirs have passed due to a sickness."

Sgt. York answers, "We do know of a tribe of Indians who need children for they have lost their children to a sickness, and they have lots of Indian ladies who are childless and need someone to give love to."

Caesar Black Crow asks, "Do you think they will take us in?"

Sgt York answers, ''Yes I do. They are about a half a day away."

The Chief replies, ''Great let's go!"

Sergeant York smiles and says I and my U.S Calvary will take you to them and Charles, Nels and Mr. Edwards will take the ladies back to Walnut Grove."

The Chief agrees.

They all ride back down to the Indian Camp. The Chief tells his Indians that the U.S Calvary has found a tribe of Indians who have ladies who can care for us and our children. The U.S Calvary and the Indians head toward that Indian tribe.

Mr. Ingalls, Mr. Edwards and Nels find their ladies. Mrs. Ingalls gives Charles a big hug. Mrs Olsen gives Nels a big hug and Grace Snider says to Mr. Edwards, "Ok, I'll give you a little hug too."

The ladies load into Charles' wagon and go back home to their children.

They arrive back home in Walnut Grove and all the men and children are awaiting their arrival and are welcomed home by all the children hugging on their mothers. and tears of joy coming from their eyes.

''The next Sunday morning, Mother's Day the town of Walnut Grove has a special Mother's Day service of love and appreciation for their moms and ladies. The town is back to normal with love and happiness.

The U.S Calvary has gotten Caesar Black Crow acquainted with the Indian tribe who has lots of women to love and care for them and their children.

Walnut Grove and the Indians all have a wonderful loving Mother's Day.

HAPPY Mother's Day

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Appreciation For The U.S Calvary:

It has been a week since Mother's Day and Mrs. Ingalls, Grace Snider and Miss Beadle are visiting with Mrs. Olsen and having tea in Mrs. Olsen's Parlor. They are all talking about how just a week ago they were all captured by the Sioux Indians. Mrs. Ingalls says, ''It sure was sad how those children lost their mothers to a sickness."

Miss Beadle says with a question, ''Yes, it was sad. I wonder what sickness they had?"

Grace Snider answers, "I don't know and I don't think the Indians really knew what the sickness was. I think it was the same sickness that the children of the other tribe had that the U.S Cavalry took Black Crow to."

Mrs. Ingalls replies, ''Yes, that sickness did seem to be a mystery. I am just glad that the Military could help the two Indian Tribes to get acquainted with each other, so they both could have mothers, ladies and children to love."

Mrs. Beadle answers, "Yes, that was good how that worked out."

Mrs. Ingalls then says, ''You know next Monday is Military Appreciation Day and I think it would be a good idea to show our appreciation to them for helping getting the two tribes together and helping us get back to our family and friends. Maybe we all can make pies for them."

They all agree that would be an excellent idea even Mrs. Olsen agrees and says, "Nels, said that the U.S Calvary has a fort at Stony pass about 10 miles out of Walnut Grove. We can take the pies there."

Mrs Ingalls answers, ''I am sure Charles wouldn't mind taking us out there."

The whole week Mrs Ingalls is making Apple pies, Grace Snider is making Blueberry pies, Miss Beadle is making Cherry pies and Mrs. Olsen is making Lemon Meringue pies. The following Monday morning Charles takes the ladies and some of the men, Nels and Mr. Edwards to Stony pass to deliver the pies. When they arrive at Stony Pass, Sgt. York is sitting outside just enjoying the Sunny May day. Charles says to him, ''The ladies of Walnut Grove decided to make you pies to say, 'thank you for helping to bring them back to their family and friends when they where captured by the Indians a few weeks ago.' "

Sgt York replies, ''Oh what a treat! But that wasn't necessary."

As Mrs. Ingalls, Mrs. Beadle and Mrs. Olsen are handing the pies to them they all say, ''Yes it is necessary we all want to thank you for everything."

Sgt York invites them in and the U.S Cavalry all share some pie with the people of Walnut Grove. While eating pie with a cup of coffee they all are talking and Mrs. Ingalls asks, "Do any of you know what sickness the two tribes had that took one Tribe's mothers and the other Tribe's children?"

Sgt. York answers, "No we don't. It is a mystery."

Mrs. Ingalls replies, Wow, but it was good that both Tribes now have children and mothers again."

Sgt York says with a little smile and a tear, "So true!, So true!

As Charles and all the ladies load back on the wagons to go back home Grace Snider says to Sgt York, ''You and the other men enjoy the rest of the pie and thank you for all you do!"

Sgt. York thanks them all for the pie and fellowship and then Charles pulls out.

The End


End file.
